


Edge of Our Love　我們愛的邊界

by EvaLee7521



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Summary: Mycroft被困在了時間的邊界他要想辦法拯救他的愛人
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 6





	Edge of Our Love　我們愛的邊界

＊明日邊界（Edge of Tomorrow）梗

Mycroft覺得自己今天起床得特別不一樣。  
要說是什麼，他想，或許是「愉快」這種情緒在影響著他。  
他在盥洗更衣的空檔，不可自抑的回想起昨夜的各種細節。  
昨天是2005年6月30日，是他心儀、曖昧了許久的探長—Gregory一年一度的生日。他動用了手邊所有的資源--其實也就只有Anthea而已，策劃了一個精美的慶生夜。  
他首先在當日早上以簡訊詢問了晚餐約會的可能。未免探長覺得他太過心急，他特地等到了10點過後才寄出簡訊。  
他在當晚備妥了車，在約定好的時間準時到了探長家門口等待。未免探長覺得他太過心急，他特地穿得不那麼正式，約會地點也選了間以溫馨為主的餐廳。  
他早已要求餐廳準備好所需要的餐點。未免探長覺得他太過心急，他特地等到甜點上桌才告白。  
所有的一切都很完美。  
他們融洽地吃了頓飯，他優雅地告白，最後來場熱情無比的性愛。  
一切的一切都很完美。  
他甚至開始想著是否應該開始籌備求婚的事宜。  
Mycroft帶著滿心的愉悅走出自己的住所，並在接下來的一整天都不自覺地帶著幸福的笑容在工作。  
  
『我的同事說我今天非常令人害怕。－M』  
『你有同事？－G』  
『沒有。－M』  
『所以是？－G』  
『只是想告訴你，愚蠢的幸福笑容一整天都佔據了我的臉。－M』  
『我很榮幸。－G』  
『我也是。－M』

Gregory看著自己手機裡的簡訊，想像著電話另一端的男人臉上所謂的愚蠢幸福笑容，也跟著一起笑了起來。  
他從來沒想過原來Sherlock所謂的大英帝國化身的哥哥居然也有這麼可愛的一面。他忍不住回想起了前一天的情形。  
他在早上十點整時收到了一封晚餐邀請的簡訊，傳來的號碼竟然是之前只有在Sherlock闖禍時才會出現的那一個。他在那一瞬間幾乎要以為簡訊是寄錯人，但抬頭可是署名給他的。  
他看著簡訊中彬彬有禮的內容，差點沒以為自己是哪國的公主。他看著簡訊內容，再抬頭想了想，於是安慰自己說這只是對方想要慰勞自己這一年來的辛苦--在認識Sherlock之後。  
這一天他的工作非常順利。沒有殺人案，沒有Sherlock，沒有加班，沒有任何意外。  
他在傍晚六點左右回到家，然後在六點半準時坐上了Mycroft的座駕。  
儘管他腦中無數次閃過這就像是情侶約會的靈光，卻都被他自己一一反駁。直到甜點上桌，直到他看見Mycroft舔舔唇後，用既期待又羞澀的聲音問他是否願意當他的男朋友，他才驚覺原來一切是真的。  
他當然願意。  
天知道他究竟看著這個男人多久了。  
若不是今晚，他甚至要以為自己大概會單戀到死。  
  
『我同事說我今天看起來心情很好。--G』  
『我猜，愚蠢的幸福笑容？--M』  
『聰明。--G』  
『多謝誇獎。晚餐？--M』  
『樂意之至。--G』  
  
這就像是某種快樂的進行曲，用愉悅的氛圍包裹住兩人，讓他們開始體驗之前人生錯過太久的幸福快樂。  
正式交往的第一天，他們各自帶著愚蠢的幸福笑容去上班，再煩人的工作內容都沒能降低嘴角的弧度一點。  
正式交往的第二天，他們嘗試在上班的途中偷偷通個電話安慰一下彼此的思念之情。  
正式交往的第三天，他們簡訊傳得得心應手，速度堪比時下熱戀中的年輕人。  
正式交往的第四天，是周末。他們在有限的時間中約會吃飯上床，然後再用依依不捨的眼神目送著彼此回去上班。  
正式交往的第五天，Sherlock終於發現他們兩個在交往。他們在得知他反應的當下哈哈大笑，然後帶著得意的笑容看他刪除記憶。  
正式交往的第六天，他們用稍嫌急躁的口吻探討著一起出國旅遊的可能，然後一起悲痛的嘆息。  
正式交往的第七天，Gregory死了。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
Mycroft覺得自己今天起床得特別不一樣。  
要說是什麼，他想，或許是「愉快」這種情緒在影響他。  
他在盥洗更衣的空檔，不可自抑的回想起昨夜的各種細節。  
然而不自覺的，他的回想停頓了一秒，接著被他拋諸腦後。  
昨天是2005年6月30日，是他心儀、曖昧了許久的探長—Gregory一年一度的生日。他動用了手邊所有的資源--其實也就只有Anthea而已，策劃了一個精美的慶生夜。  
他首先在當日早上以簡訊詢問了晚餐約會的可能。未免探長覺得他太過心急，他特地等到了10點過後才寄出簡訊。  
他在當晚備妥了車，在約定好的時間準時到了探長家門口等待。未免探長覺得他太過心急，他特地穿得不那麼正式，約會地點也選了間以溫馨為主的餐廳。  
他早已要求餐廳準備好所需要的餐點。未免探長覺得他太過心急，他特地等到甜點上桌了才告白。  
所有的一切都很完美。  
他們融洽地吃了頓飯，他優雅地告白，最後來場熱情無比的性愛。  
一切的一切都很完美。  
他甚至開始想著是否應該開始籌備求婚的事宜。  
Mycroft帶著滿心的愉悅走出自己的住所，並在接下來的一整天都不自覺地帶著幸福的笑容在工作。  
  
『我的同事說我今天非常令人害怕。－M』  
『你有同事？－G』  
『沒有。－M』  
『所以是？－G』  
『只是想告訴你，愚蠢的幸福笑容一整天都佔據了我的臉。－M』  
『我很榮幸。－G』  
『我也是。－M』

Gregory看著自己手機裡的簡訊，想像著電話另一端的男人臉上所謂的愚蠢幸福笑容，也跟著一起笑了起來。  
他從來沒想過原來Sherlock所謂的大英帝國化身的哥哥居然也有這麼可愛的一面。他忍不住回想起了前一天的情形。  
他在早上十點整時收到了一封晚餐邀請的簡訊，傳來的號碼竟然是之前只有在Sherlock闖禍時才會出現的那一個。他在那一瞬間幾乎要以為簡訊是寄錯人，但抬頭可是署名給他。  
他看著簡訊中彬彬有禮的內容，差點沒以為自己是哪國的公主。他看著簡訊內容，再抬頭想了想，於是安慰自己說這只是對方想要慰勞自己這一年來的辛苦--在認識Sherlock之後。  
這一天他的工作非常順利。沒有殺人案，沒有Sherlock，沒有加班，沒有任何意外。  
他在傍晚六點左右回到家，然後在六點半準時坐上了Mycroft的座駕。  
儘管他腦中無數次閃過這就像是情侶約會的靈光，卻都被他自己一一反駁。直到甜點上桌，直到他看見Mycroft舔舔唇後，用既期待又羞澀的聲音問他是否願意當他的男朋友，他才驚覺原來一切是真的。  
他當然願意。  
天知道他究竟看著這個男人多久了。  
若不是今晚，他甚至要以為自己大概會單戀到死。  
  
『我同事說我今天看起來心情很好。--G』  
『我猜，愚蠢的幸福笑容？--M』  
『聰明。--G』  
『多謝誇獎。晚餐？--M』  
『樂意之至。--G』  
  
這就像是某種快樂的進行曲，用愉悅的氛圍包裹住兩人，讓他們開始體驗之前人生錯過太久的幸福快樂。  
Mycroft甚至覺得這就像是早就譜寫好的樂曲，證明他們注定要在一起。  
正式交往的第一天，他們各自帶著愚蠢的幸福笑容去上班，再煩人的工作內容都沒能降低嘴角的弧度一點。  
正式交往的第二天，他們嘗試在上班的途中偷偷通個電話安慰一下彼此的思念之情。  
正式交往的第三天，他們簡訊傳得得心應手，速度堪比時下熱戀中的年輕人。  
正式交往的第四天，是周末。他們在有限的時間中約會吃飯上床，然後再用依依不捨的眼神目送著彼此回去上班。  
正式交往的第五天，Sherlock終於發現他們兩個在交往。他們在得知他反應的當下哈哈大笑，然後帶著得意的笑容看著他刪除記憶。  
正式交往的第六天，他們用稍嫌急躁的口吻探討著一起出國旅遊的可能，然後一起悲慟的嘆息。  
正式交往的第七天，Gregory死了。  
Mycroft在得知訊息的當下只是抿了抿唇。  
  
＊＊＊

Mycroft覺得自己今天起床得特別不一樣。  
要說是什麼，他想，或許是「愉快」這種情緒在影響他。  
他在盥洗更衣的空檔，不可自抑的回想起昨夜的各種細節。  
他想起昨天是2005年6月30日，是他心儀、曖昧了許久的探長—Gregory一年一度的生日。他想起他動用了手邊所有的資源，為他策劃了一個精美的慶生夜。  
他想起他計畫在10點過後才寄出簡訊。他想起他在約定好的時間準時到了探長家門口等待。他想起他們驅車前往那間以溫馨為主的餐廳，融洽地吃飯，優雅地告白，最後熱情地做愛。  
他想起這一切的一切都很完美。  
可他的大腦告訴他這一切的一切有什麼地方不一樣了。  
儘管腦袋有著疑問，但Mycroft仍是帶著滿心的愉悅走出自己的住所，並在接下來的一整天不自覺地帶著幸福的笑容在工作。

『我的同事說我今天非常令人害怕。－M』  
『你有同事？－G』  
『沒有。－M』  
『所以是？－G』  
『只是想告訴你，愚蠢的幸福笑容一整天都佔據了我的臉。－M』  
『我很榮幸。－G』  
『我也是。－M』  
  
Gregory看著自己手機裡的簡訊，想像著電話另一端的男人臉上所謂的愚蠢幸福笑容，也跟著一起笑了起來。  
他從來沒想過原來Sherlock所謂的大英帝國化身的哥哥居然也有這麼可愛的一面。他忍不住回想起了前一天的情形。  
他在早上十點整時收到了一封晚餐邀請的簡訊，傳來的號碼竟然是之前只有在Sherlock闖禍時才會出現的那一個。他在那一瞬間幾乎要以為簡訊是寄錯人，但抬頭可是署名給他。  
他看著簡訊中彬彬有禮的內容，差點沒以為自己是哪國的公主。他看著簡訊內容，再抬頭想了想，於是安慰自己說這只是對方想要慰勞自己這一年來的辛苦--在認識Sherlock之後。  
這一天他的工作非常順利。沒有殺人案，沒有Sherlock，沒有加班，沒有任何意外。  
他在傍晚六點左右回到家，然後在六點半準時坐上了Mycroft的座駕。  
儘管他腦中無數次閃過這就像是情侶約會的靈光，卻都被他自己一一反駁。直到甜點上桌，直到他看見Mycroft舔舔唇後，用既期待又羞澀的聲音問他是否願意當他的男朋友，他才驚覺原來一切是真的。  
他當然願意。  
天知道他究竟看著這個男人多久了。  
若不是今晚，他甚至要以為自己大概會單戀到死。  
  
『我同事說我今天看起來心情很好。--G』  
『我猜，愚蠢的幸福笑容？--M』  
『聰明。--G』  
『多謝誇獎。晚餐？--M』  
『樂意之至。--G』  
  
這就像是某種快樂的進行曲，用愉悅的氛圍包裹住兩人，讓他們開始體驗之前人生錯過太久的幸福快樂。  
Mycroft甚至覺得這就像是早就譜寫好的樂曲，證明他們注定要在一起。  
他想起他們正式交往的第一天，他們各自帶著愚蠢的幸福笑容去上班，再煩人的工作內容都沒能降低嘴角的弧度一點。  
他想起他們正式交往的第二天，他們嘗試在上班的途中偷偷通個電話安慰一下彼此的思念之情。  
他想起他們正式交往的第三天，他們簡訊傳得得心應手，速度堪比時下熱戀中的年輕人。  
他想起他們正式交往的第四天，是周末。他們在有限的時間中約會吃飯上床，然後再用依依不捨的眼神目送著彼此回去上班。  
他想起他們正式交往的第五天，Sherlock終於發現他們兩個在交往。他們在得知他反應的當下哈哈大笑，然後帶著得意的笑容看著他刪除記憶。  
他想起他們正式交往的第六天，他們用稍嫌急躁的口吻探討著一起出國旅遊的可能，然後一起悲慟的嘆息。  
他想起他們正式交往的第七天，Gregory沒能活過這一天。  
Mycroft抿了抿唇。  
他想起他透過監視器，看著議員們為了這一天的恐怖攻擊起立默哀。  
他想起他旁觀了Gregory的葬禮，看著有他屍體的棺木下葬，周遭的啜泣聲不絕於耳。  
但他想不起在那之後到底怎麼了。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
Mycroft覺得自己今天起床得特別不一樣。  
他拿過了手機，看了眼上面顯示的日期時間。  
2005年7月1日。  
他想起了昨天，2005年6月30日，Gregory的生日。而他們一起度過了生日，吃飯，告白，上床。  
他在盥洗更衣的空檔，不可自抑的回想起各種細節。  
他想起今天是他們正式交往的第一天，而他們總共只交往了七天。  
卻不只一次。  
他的大腦告訴他，有某個地方出問題了。  
帶著腦袋的疑問，Mycroft走出自己的住所，開始了他一天的工作。  
  
『我今天非常想你。－M』  
『我以為我們昨天才碰面？－G』  
『是的。－M』  
『所以是？－G』  
『只是想告訴你，你一整天都佔據了我的腦袋。－M』  
『我很榮幸。－G』  
『我也是。－M』

Gregory看著自己手機裡的簡訊，想像著電話另一端的男人臉上所謂的愚蠢幸福笑容，也跟著一起笑了起來。  
他從來沒想過原來Sherlock所謂的大英帝國化身的哥哥居然也有這麼可愛的一面。他忍不住回想起了前一天的情形。  
他在早上十點整時收到了一封晚餐邀請的簡訊，傳來的號碼竟然是之前只有在Sherlock闖禍時才會出現的那一個。他在那一瞬間幾乎要以為簡訊是寄錯人，但抬頭可是署名給他。  
他看著簡訊中彬彬有禮的內容，差點沒以為自己是哪國的公主。他看著簡訊內容，再抬頭想了想，於是安慰自己說這只是對方想要慰勞自己這一年來的辛苦--在認識Sherlock之後。  
這一天他的工作非常順利。沒有殺人案，沒有Sherlock，沒有加班，沒有任何意外。  
他在傍晚六點左右回到家，然後在六點半準時坐上了Mycroft的座駕。  
儘管他腦中無數次閃過這就像是情侶約會的靈光，卻都被他自己一一反駁。直到甜點上桌，直到他看見Mycroft舔舔唇後，用既期待又羞澀的聲音問他是否願意當他的男朋友，他才驚覺原來一切是真的。  
他當然願意。  
天知道他究竟看著這個男人多久了。  
若不是今晚，他甚至要以為自己大概會單戀到死。  
  
『我同事說我今天看起來心情很好。--G』  
『我猜，愚蠢的幸福笑容？--M』  
『聰明。--G』  
『多謝誇獎。晚餐？--M』  
『樂意之至。--G』  
  
這就像是某種暴風雨前的寧靜。在風平浪靜的安穩日子背後，卻是萬丈深淵般的地獄在等著他。他正在體驗之前人生錯過太久的幸福快樂，而伴隨來的也將會是人生從未體驗過的撕心裂肺。  
Mycroft毫不懷疑這就是一首早已譜寫好的樂曲，證明他們注定要在一起。  
而所有的樂曲，都有結束的時候。  
他們正式交往的第一天，Gregory帶著愚蠢的幸福笑容去上班，再煩人的工作內容都沒能降低嘴角的弧度一點。  
他們正式交往的第二天，Mycroft在上班的途中撥了通電話，以安慰自己對Gregory的思念之情。  
他們正式交往的第三天，Gregory的簡訊傳得得心應手，速度堪比時下熱戀中的年輕人。  
他們正式交往的第四天，是周末。Mycroft盡可能的排掉了所有的行程，只為了與Gregory約會久一點。  
他們正式交往的第五天，Sherlock終於發現他們兩個在交往。Mycroft反擊嘲笑的話語比往昔都還惡劣，Gregory則是帶著得意的笑容看著Sherlock刪除記憶。  
他們正式交往的第六天，Mycroft提議出國旅遊的可能，卻被Gregory當成是玩笑。  
他們正式交往的第七天，Gregory在恐怖攻擊中殉職，享年42歲。  
Mycroft此時就正坐在帝歐根尼俱樂部的辦公室內。他面前的桌上滿滿都是恐怖攻擊的相關資料。六天的時間，夠他找出兇手，以及所為之負責的組織。可是這換不回他的愛人，也換不回他的時間。  
Mycroft抿了抿唇。  
他知道Gregory的葬禮就在十天後。他會在那天看著有他屍體的棺木下葬，聽著周遭不絕於耳的啜泣聲。  
然後再過五天，他會阻止另一起同樣模式的恐怖攻擊事件，並在當晚舉槍自盡。  
這是他第四次經歷同樣的事情。  
他不確定會不會有第五次，或是更多。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
這是他們正式交往的第六天。  
這一晚，Mycroft出現在了Gregory破舊的單身漢公寓門口。  
「你怎麼在這？」Gregory顯然很開心他的出現。但沒兩秒，他就發現了事情似乎有些不太對勁。  
Mycroft看著他，臉上卻是帶著比哭還難看的笑容。「晚上好，我親愛的。」  
Gregory皺緊了眉頭。他的直覺告訴他接下來的事情恐怕不會太好聽。「Sherlock？」  
Mycroft搖搖頭。  
於是Gregory比了比自己的公寓，後者在困難的吞嚥過後，才用像是終於找到的聲音回答：「是的，麻煩了。」  
「喝點什麼？」Gregory問。他打開冰箱，只有啤酒和冰水，甚至沒有食物。他突然想起自己還沒吃晚餐。  
「水就好。」Mycroft站著。他的眼睛緊緊盯著Gregory的背影。那寬闊的背影早已像是烙印似的在他腦海裡。  
自Mycroft〝有記憶〞以來，這是他唯一一次來找Gregory談話。他想這應該就是Holmes家無與倫比的腦袋的盡頭了。  
在成千上萬次的死亡過後。  
Mycroft在心底苦笑。他甚至連次數都記不清了。  
「所以，發生什麼事了？」Gregory問。他倒了杯水放在Mycroft的面前，然後示意他可以坐下。  
Mycroft沉默了很久。  
Gregory就只是等著。  
「如果……」Mycroft舔舔唇，艱困的開口說。  
「如果？」Gregory揚眉。  
Mycroft看著自己眼前的愛人，只覺得自己無比可笑。  
Gregory是個警察。他清楚的知道他的職責。他也是。那麼，他何以用自己的私心去要求他違反他的職責？  
Mycroft甚至不需要動腦就可以知道接下來的場面會有多難看。  
他的心幾乎都要為之顫抖。  
如果那些碎片能稱之為心的話。  
「Mycroft？」Gregory擔心的叫了他的名字。他的臉色看起來真的很糟。事情真的有那麼糟糕嗎？  
「如果……」Mycroft再度開口。「如果…我要求你，明天不要去處理恐怖攻擊事件的話，你能做到嗎？」  
「恐怖攻擊？」Gregory反問。「那是你們得到的情資嗎？」  
「……是的。」事實上，這時的英國政府尚未得到任何資訊。但是，這理由總好過沒有。  
Gregory有點意外地笑了一聲。「這不可能，Mycroft，你知道我是個警察。」  
「死亡風險最高的職業，嗯？」  
「…是的。」Mycroft再度露出了一個比哭還難看的笑容。「但是，你知道我總是有理由的。」  
「哦？說來聽聽。」收斂起自己的笑容，Gregory雙手環胸的等著。  
「你會死。」他說話的聲音很輕，卻肯定得讓Gregory不容錯辨。  
Gregory在停頓了幾秒後，問：「你怎麼知道？」  
Mycroft狠狠的閉上了眼睛。無數次的死亡，無論是誰的，已將他的信念擊成灰燼。而他現在，只能用最原始的方法，祈求命運開眼。「因為我經歷過。」  
「抱歉？」Gregory以為自己聽錯了。  
「是的，我經歷過。很多次。」Mycroft點點頭，神色俱是痛苦。  
「第一次，你很乾脆的就被炸彈炸死；第五次，你受重傷，急救無效；第十一次，我順利的讓你離開了現場，你卻在外圍遭遇車禍；第三十六次，我讓你離開英國，而你卻死於飛機失事。」  
「呃…」Gregory轉轉眼珠，感覺自己沒有很入戲。Mycroft所說的內容太超現實了，他有點跟不上。  
「我想救你。每一次都是。」Mycroft覺得自己幾乎都要顫抖了。他低頭，看著自己持傘的手。或許他真的就是在顫抖也說不定。「可是每一次，都是失敗。」  
「每一次的死亡，每一次的葬禮……太多了，Greg。」  
「所以，你就乾脆來問我這個愚蠢的問題？」Gregory板著臉問。「我是個警察，Mycroft。那是我的工作。」  
「就算是死亡，我也應該面對它。」  
Mycroft聞言，只是拉起嘴角，權當自己已經像平常那樣笑過了。「是啊，我知道。」  
「你就是個該死的警察。」Mycroft說。「正義感過剩、同情心氾濫、自我中心、莽撞、武斷，但同時你也懦弱、膽小、怕事。甚至我可以說…」   
「Mycroft！」Gregory打斷他。「你說得夠多了！」  
「不，還不夠。」Mycroft拉起一個微笑，貨真價實的。「這遠遠不夠我所經歷的。」  
Mycroft看向他，眼中滿是破碎的希望。「我多希望我能後悔在那天向你告白。」  
Gregory渾身一震，不可置信的看著他。  
他看見Mycroft的手指節因用力過度而泛白，他看見Mycroft的膝蓋在微微的顫抖，他看見Mycroft的嘴唇不知何時已被咬出血珠。  
「可是我不能。」Mycroft哽咽著說。「那個晚上，是我所經歷過，最美好的夜晚。」  
「我無法放棄那個。」  
「我懇求你，Gregory，Greg，不要去那個現場，無論如何都不要。」  
「我求你。」  
如果不是故事情節太詭異，這大概是Gregory這輩子聽過最狗屎的情話。他滿肚子的怒氣全都消失在Mycroft的哽咽聲中。  
或許連Sherlock都沒看過他哥這個樣子吧？  
「所以，呃、」Gregory問。「多少次？就36次？」  
Mycroft看著他，緩緩的說：「你永遠無法想像。」  
「那麼，」Gregory在短暫的停頓後，又問了。「之後呢？」  
「你好像只說到我，卻沒有說到你自己。」  
Mycroft張了張口，卻又閉緊了嘴巴。直到沉默再也無法作為答案，他才是說：「我殺了我自己。」  
「你什麼？」Gregory驚訝得嘴都合不攏。  
「十天後，我將會去參加你的葬禮；再五天後，我將會阻止另一場同樣模式的恐怖攻擊。」Mycroft板著臉，像是在敘述一件與自己毫不相關的事情。「而當天晚上，我會用我防身用的槍，解決我自己。」  
「然後我會醒來，時間又回到了2005年7月1日，我們開始交往的第一天。」  
「噢、狗屎。」Gregory咒罵了一句。「這聽起來真他媽的操蛋。」  
「可不是嗎。」此時的Mycroft又像是恢復了往常的姿態，點點頭同意了Gregory所說的話。  
「呃、聽著，」Gregory看著Mycroft，小心翼翼的說。「我很同情你所遭遇的那些。」  
「但是，事情不應該是這樣的。」  
Mycroft只是看著他。  
「根據我對你的了解，還有你剛剛所說的話，我猜，你每一次都想讓我離開那個鬼地方然後獨自解決，對吧？」  
Mycroft在遲疑了下後，僵硬的點頭。  
「或許，這就是問題。」Gregory指出。「就像我告訴你的。」  
「我是個警察，這就是我的工作，職業風險高。」  
「你不能讓我不去做我的工作，那不自然。」  
「就算你是個Holmes，也不代表你可以操控別人的人生，那是錯的。」  
Mycroft鼻子哼氣，像個被教訓的小孩。「所以，你的高見是？」  
Gregory笑了笑。他決定把Mycroft的表情記起來。太可愛有趣了。「也許我們可以，你知道的，合作？」  
「合作？」Mycroft挑了眉。  
「對，合作。」Gregory點點頭。  
「你手上握有情資，而我們有人力。你幫助我解決炸彈的問題，而我幫助你、呃…拯救我自己？」  
Mycroft瞇起眼睛，思考了好幾秒。  
「聽起來很不錯。」  
看他的表情，Gregory翻了個白眼。他看得出來他這回答完全就是鬼扯。他根本就覺得他在胡說八道。  
「你確定？」  
「為何不呢？」Mycroft微微昂首說。「運氣好的話，我有你；運氣不好，也不過是又一次的爆頭而已。」  
Mycroft拉出一個微笑。「為何不呢？」  
「呃…」Gregory轉轉眼睛，有點接不下話。  
他是否要慶幸每一次的Mycroft都沒有選擇先報復社會然後再自殺？  
Mycroft盯著他，然後一字一句緩緩的說：「你錯了。」  
「我幹過。我甚至曾經為了你引發第三次世界大戰。」  
「如果你真的想知道的話。」  
「我的老天爺！」Gregory撫額哀號。「你真的有這麼愛我？」  
「是的。」Mycroft回答得毫不遲疑。他專注地看著Gregory，看著這個他愛了成千上萬次的男人。沒有一種語言能夠形容他的愛，沒有一種言語能夠表達他的感情。  
被他這麼看著，Gregory臉皮再厚也不夠用了。他腆著臉，有點不好意思地搔搔頭。「謝謝你。」  
「永遠不必。」Mycroft說。他沒有移開自己的視線，他只是往前邁步，站在了Gregory面前。「你永遠不必謝我。」  
「嚴格來說，今天是我要謝你。」  
Gregory微微抬頭，紅著臉看著這個他覺得是運氣才得來的男友。他舉起手，摸上他的臉。指尖掃過他的臉頰，又撫向他右邊太陽穴。  
他想像著他每一次的自殺。子彈從這裡穿入，運氣好的話，從另一邊穿出；運氣不好，子彈卡在裡面，直接打爆腦殼。他想像著他是用什麼樣的心情在做這件事。  
那肯定很痛。  
生理或心理都是。  
「我答應你，我這輩子都會盡力保護自己的生命。」他輕輕的吻上了Mycroft。「這是為了你。」  
「謝謝你。」Mycroft輕聲說。  
他們看著彼此，明白了一件事。  
無論之前如何，起碼在今夜過後，他們已是彼此生命中唯一的伴侶。  
生死不離。

崎人 2020.05.01


End file.
